


Ancient Rose

by Doctor_61



Category: white rose - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_61/pseuds/Doctor_61
Summary: Weiss entered the forest to find a healer for her mother, but what she found changed her life forever.lots of twists and turns here, got bored once or twice and threw something in for my own reasons. may remove some due to them being stupid. but enjoy anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost dark when she first sensed that she wasn’t alone. She had been searching this forest for three days and had found no evidence of the fabled healer. When her mother became ill her father had every healer in the kingdom come to try and help her but none could. Then they had heard of a mystical and reclusive woman who lived in this forest, but her father could not find any brave enough to enter. Fearing for her mother the girl decided that she would go even if her father had forbade her. Now she was lost, low on supplies, and possibly in danger. Though she was not afraid for she had been training her entire life (one of the many perks of being the princess) she was unsure of what it may be. But she knew that it wasn’t a creature of Grimm. For something in this forest had made them friendly thousands of years ago. Though it is still a mystery as to what had done it.

Reaching for her weapon she had to quickly jump as a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere and slashed at her with a massive scythe. After hitting a tree she felt an incredible amount of pain course through her. Looking down she saw what looked like a crossbow bolt protruding from her shoulder. “You are trespassing in a protected forest! Identify yourself!” she heard.

Biting through the pain she yelled out “I am Princess Weiss Schnee and I am looking for the healer that lives in these woods. My mother is ill and may not have much time so I need to find her immediately.” At this the stranger lowered the scythe and removed their hood and Weiss found herself looking at a girl who must have at least 2 years younger than her. 

She had short black hair and bright silver eyes and though she may have been younger she was at least four inches taller. She walked over and after carefully removing the bolt took out a corked vial and carefully laid a drop of a sweet smelling liquid on Weiss’s wound. After a few seconds Weiss was surprised as she watched the wound heal. “Compliments of my grandmother” the girl finally said. 

“Who are you?” Weiss asked. 

The girl mad a motion to follow her “I am Ruby Rose and the woman you seek is my grandmother. Now come we are actually quite close.” And at that she turned and began walking slowly through a dense patch of trees. At least she would not be hard to follow for her cloak was a dark red color but was still noticeable amongst the green of the forest. It came down to her knees and had a hood that almost completely obscured her face. 

“Why did you attack me?” Weiss asked, her hand going to her now healed shoulder. 

“As you well know this forest is home to a very rare magic. This magic has turned the Grimm of this forest friendly. What is not so well known is that this power actually comes from a very rare Grimm. We had thought you had come looking to hunt it for some reason.” This cause wises to pause, a Grimm was making all of the others nice. She will have to talk to her father about that later.

An hour later they came to a clearing and the first thing Weiss noticed was an impressive looking house. Next to the house a tall man was chopping fire wood. He looked over and smiled and waved at Ruby, but when he looked at Weiss his smile turned to a look of concern. As he walked over Ruby whispered “That’s my uncle Qrow.” 

“Ok” Weiss said as Qrow reached them and examined Weiss’s shoulder. 

He instantly smiled again “Did you use one of your own potions on this Ruby?” he asked. 

“Yes I did uncle Qrow.” Ruby responded. Weiss gave a confused look to the girl. “My healing potions leave a small mark. When we get inside to talk to grandmother you can see for yourself.” She said. 

“Do you have business with her?” he asked. 

“Yes I do. My mother needs her help badly.” Weiss responded immediately. 

“Then you had best get inside.” Qrow said as he returned to his task.

Weiss had to admit the house was impressive all things considered. It consisted of an entry way that had racks on the walls that held weapons, a glass case with a few exotic looking herbs, and a few chests. Ruby took Weiss’s sword Myrtenaster and her now collapsed scythe and put them in the weapon racks then led her through a door into the great hall. The room was dominated by a very large wood table and a fire place. To her left Weiss saw what looked like a greenhouse and to her right what looked like a kitchen. They went up some stairs into a room with two single beds, a few more chests, and a mirror which Weiss walked over to and examined her shoulder. What she saw made her gasp. The wound had healed into a scare the shape of a rose. 

“My granddaughter has a talent for making potions with fun effects like that.” A woman’s voice said from behind her. Weiss spun around and was surprised to see a woman no older than her own mother. She must have looked more surprised than she felt because the woman giggled like a little girl. 

“Yes that is my grandmother so stop staring. She uses a youth potion to stay young so that she can protect the rare creatures in this forest.” Ruby said. 

“Now now Ruby be nice. She was just surprised.” The woman said as she stepped forward towards Weiss. “Elda Rose” she said as she extended her hand. 

Weiss shook it as she said “I am-“ 

“Princess Weiss Schnee I know” Elda said cutting Weiss off. 

“Then you also know why I am here right?” Weiss asked feeling hopeful that her journey was almost at an end. 

“Yes I do. Your mother is ill and you believe I can save her.” Weiss was confused at how she knew so much and it must have shown for Elda gave another little giggle. “My sight extends far across the land because of my connection to the creatures of this forest. You may sleep here tonight and tomorrow we shall set off for the castle bright and early” Elda she before she returned to the room she had come from. Her own cape billowing behind her, but unlike Ruby’s hers was white with a red inside.

Weiss almost collapsed with relief. Soon they would return to the castle and soon after her mother will be healed. She was so overcome with joy that she almost missed Ruby saying that they were going to have to share a bed. She looked at her like she was crazy until Ruby said “Hey it’s either that or the Floor.” ‘It’s going to be a long night’ Weiss thought with a sigh.

An hour later Weiss was standing next to the bed wondering how to proceed. They had had a very nice dinner (the first Weiss had had since she had set out) after words Ruby had shown her to the bath where Weiss had shamelessly hogged it. Nobody had seemed to mind after she had told them how long it had been since her last proper bath. And now she was standing over a sleeping Ruby in a barrowed night gown wondering whether or not to take her up on her offer of the floor. “There is plenty of room so just slide on in.” Ruby said with her eyes still closed. 

“Yeah but I have never had to share a bed with anyone other than my mother. And then only because I was five years old and I had had a nightmare.” Weiss replied. 

“Well hate to say it but this is as good as it gets” Ruby said as she scoots to the far side of the bed. Swallowing her nervousness about sharing a bed with this strange girl Weiss slid into the bed and crawled under the covers and tried to get comfortable. 

The next morning Weiss awoke alone to the unmistakable smell of bacon frying. She got up and noticed that someone other than Crow was in the adjacent bed. While she was sure that he had been there the previous night this was a new person. They were obviously a girl maybe a little older than Ruby. Her hair was a wild bush of fiery blond hair. While she had been wondering who this person was Ruby had walked up behind her. “That’s my half-sister Yang.” She said scaring Weiss. 

“Don’t do that! I hate it when people sneak up behind me like that.” Weiss half yelled waking Yang up. 

“Ugh who’s yelling?” She said sitting up in the bed and turning to face them. 

“Darn it Yang,” Ruby shouted “put some clothes on. We have company.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah I know the princess.” Yang said lazily going back to sleep. 

“No I mean uncle Qrow!” Ruby shouted. 

“He went out hunting,” yang said, “he said he would be back late tomorrow night.” 

“Oh. Well grandma and I are going to the castle to help the Queen and will probably be gone for about a week or two.” Ruby said. 

That got Yang’s attention. “Wait the castle?” She said as she bolted upright. 

“Yeah, you wanna come?” Ruby asked. 

“Heck yeah!” yang yelled going to a chest pulling out clothes. 

“Oh do you have anything that might fit me?” Weiss asked Ruby looking at her clothes mainly the big hole in the shoulder. 

Yang looked too “dang sis nice shot.” She looked at Weiss’s shoulder “Ha. Looks like you used one of your special potions.” Ruby smiled as she found something for Weiss to wear. 

“Yeah, she was lucky I had anything on me at all. If grandma hadn’t told me to take it she would have had a big problem.” 

She handed the clothes to Weiss “When you’re done we have breakfast ready downstairs.” She said. 

“Ok thank you,” Weiss said. 

Yang looked over to her “So have fun last night?” she asked with a huge grin on her face. It took a moment for Weiss to figure out what she meant. When she did she went as red as the cloak Ruby wore.

“NO!!!! ICK! You have a perverted mind Miss Rose.” 

Yang looked at her. “It’s Long actually. And lighten up it was just a joke”. 

Weiss hmpd out of the room and in to the small tower room that Elda had entered the previous night. After closing the door she leaned on it thinking about what Yang had said. It actually did feel good sleeping next to Ruby. More than she cared to admit. That more than anything scared her. ‘Best not to think of it’ she thought as she got dressed and went downstairs. Probably an after effect of that potion or something. Look at what it did to her shoulder.

The table was set for four and hade plates with bacon, eggs, biscuits, and gravy. Weiss having been so nervous about the sleeping arrangements the previous night hadn’t eaten much. Upon seeing the food her stomach made a very audible growl. “Sounds like someone is hungry” she heard Elda say behind her. Weiss jumped and was about to speak but Ruby beat her to it. 

“She hates it when people sneak up on her.” she said with a smile. 

Elda laughed “ha-ha sorry about that.” Weiss sighed and sat down and started putting food on her plate. 

“So what were you up to in the green house?” Weiss asked pointing out that Elda had a basket full of herbs. 

“Gathering some things for the trip,” she said moving to the kitchen, “Now eat up we leave in an hour.”

When they headed out Weiss stood blinking in the morning sunlight. Elda had a large bag on her back and was going over a map. ‘Hold on a little longer mother. Help is coming.’


	2. Chapter 2

After three days of walking Weiss and her three companions were finally back to the capital city of The Vale. Weiss was very excited to finally prove to her father that she was more capable than he made her out to be. But most of all she wanted to see her mother back on her feet. “Calm yourself,” Elda’s words interrupted her train of thought “under my care your mother will make a full recovery.” This did calm her down a little but she still felt eager. 

On their way through town Weiss turned to enter a shop. “I’ll just be a moment,” she said as she entered and quickly saw who she was looking for. “Hey velvet,” Weiss said when she spotted the faunus. She was hard to miss with her long bunny ears. 

Upon hearing her name she looked up and smiled “WEISS!!” she yelled as she saw her friend. She ran over and hugged Weiss “I heard you went into that awful forest.” She stepped back and examined Weiss “what are you wearing?” she said referring to Weiss’s borrowed clothes. 

“Well my clothes were rather bloody after the one in the red cape out there shot me thinking I was after a rare and peaceful creature of Grimm. But don’t worry I’m fine they patched me up and now we are on our way back to the castle. The woman in white is a healer who can save my mother.” Weiss explained. 

Velvet sent a glare Ruby’s way “Well as long as you’re ok. Don’t need my only friend and best customer getting herself killed now can I?” Velvet asked. 

“No I suppose you can’t. Now I would like to place an order.” Weiss replied. 

Velvet smiled “let me guess, your usual order of twelve White Roses?” 

Weiss shook her head “Nope not this time. I would like two dozen pink Roses. They are for my mother.” 

Again Velvet smiled “Ok let me get those for you.” She said moving to another isle for an appropriate vase. 

“Put it on my tab for now I am in a hurry.” Weiss explained. 

“Ok.” Velvet said as she found the right vase.

Five minutes later they were back on their way through town and to the castle. “I take it that those are for your mother,” Ruby asked as Weiss walked with the vase in front of her. 

“Well I have been gone for almost a week so I wanted to get her something pretty for when she wakes up next,” Weiss responded smiling. 

“Well you had better keep an eye on them,” Yang said grinning “Ruby here loves roses.” 

Weiss looked over at Ruby “Ok then,” she said as she stopped pulled a rose out of the vase and put it in Ruby’s hair above her ear, “there!” she said as she continued up the road. Ruby stood speechless for a second. She hadn’t expected that from the Princess of all people. 

“Well. Didn’t see that one coming,” yang said as she continued on her way. Ruby just smiled and followed everyone else.

When they reached the castle gates the guards there snapped to attention when they realized it was Weiss holding the flowers. “OPEN THE GATE!!!! THE PRINCESS HAS RETURNED WITH COMPANY!!!!” the guard at the gate shouted. As the gate opened Weiss turned to the guard 

“Send these to my mother’s room and have my father meet us in his study.” 

The guard saluted “Yes ma’am,” he replied as he took the vase to a servant who was nearby. Certain that the message would be relayed to her father she led everyone to the study. 

Twenty minutes later they were in the study waiting for Weiss’s father when he burst through the door, spotted Weiss, stomped over to her, and wrapped her in a very tight hug. “You had your mother and I very worried,” he said with tears in his eyes. He held her at arms-length “Don’t ever do that again! Do you understand me?” 

Weiss frowned “But father none of your Knights would go and mother needed help.” Weiss said motioning to Elda and her granddaughters. Looking over he noticed the three women. He gave Weiss a confused look. 

Giggling she said “That was my reaction to,” she pointed to Elda “that is Elda. She is a guardian of the forest and the Grimm that live there. She uses a potion to stay young so she can keep protecting it,” she explained getting a grin from the woman. 

Her father stepped forward “I am pleaded to meet you I am …” 

Elda held a hand up “I know who you are. Now if you don’t mind I would like to examine the queen.” 

The king nodded “Of course miss..?” 

“Rose. Elda Rose.” She replied to his question.

Four minutes later they entered the queen’s chamber and Weiss felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Her mother looked worse than she did when she had left. She felt tears welling up in her eyes at the sight and was about to excuse herself when Elda spoke. “You were wise to seek me out Weiss. Your mother is very ill,” she said as she knelt beside the queen. 

“Then I take it you know what ails her?” the king asked barely hiding the concern in his voice. 

“This is no illness,” she replied with a grim look, “she has been poisoned. And I know what was used,” she said picking up a plate of salad on the night stand next to the bed picking up a piece. “Nirnroot. Good for killing slowly. Have all your cooks checked for there is an assassin in the castle.” Weiss looked to her father and could have sworn she saw steam coming from his ears. He turned and called the guards to him as he headed for the kitchens. 

She looked to Elda “Can you help her?” she asked, sadness clear in her voice. 

“Yes but first the nirnroot must clear her system,” Elda said reaching for her bag and pulling out a small bottle. “This will at least make it so she won’t get weaker. She is going to need all her strength.” Weiss was relieved to hear this. She heard a noise at the door and saw a servant with the flowers she had bought earlier. Weiss watched as she placed them next to her mother and stopped her on her way out of the room. 

“Hold here for a moment,” she said reaching for her purse pulling out one hundred gold coins “take a cart and four other servants and go to the flower shop at the edge of town. This is enough to buy every rose they have and then some,” she said as she handed the gold over to the woman “Give what is left to the Faunus that works there.” 

The girl nodded “yes ma’am,” she said as she headed out. Ruby and Yang looked at her “what?” she asked. 

Yang smiled “And here I thought you royals were too concerned with other things to worry about poor people.” 

This made Weiss mad “Velvet and I have known each other for years. She gets paid half of what the human workers do so I help her out from time to time.”

Ruby looked puzzled “How did you meet?” 

Weiss looked to her and then to her mother “We would walk through the city to shop for things mother wanted to pick out herself,” she looked to the roses “flowers were one of those things. We went into the shop and while mother browsed I saw velvet wandering. I had never seen a Faunus before. So I walked over to her and asked her if her ears were real. She immediately yelled they were and if I made fun of her she would hit me,” Weiss smiled at the memory. “I said I wasn’t going to because I actually thought they looked cool. After that day mother and I would go there so I could talk to my new friend. She actually hopes to open her own shop one day. She has a way with plants. I guess you could call it magic for they never seem to wilt around her. And they last longer too.” 

Yang smiled as she watched Weiss get lost in her memories thinking ‘oh yeah her and Ruby will get along just fine.’

That night during dinner Weiss was asking Ruby questions about her scythe. “So how did it fire that bolt?” she asked as her hand subconsciously went to her shoulder. 

Her father noticed this and asked “What’s this about a bolt, what happened?” 

Weiss froze “Oh Ruby thought I was there to hurt a magical creature that lives in that area and she attacked me. But don’t worry I’m fine. She used a potion on the wound and it is all healed now.” She quickly explained. 

Her father didn’t seem convinced “Let me see,” he demanded. Weiss sighed and removed the coat of the outfit she had changed into before dinner. Her father stared at the outline of the rose that now occupied her shoulder. He smiled “You know. If you ask nicely I could have Jake the tattooist put some color into it.” That surprised Weiss, she had been dreading telling her father about it and now he was making a joke about her getting shot. 

‘What a weird turnout’ she thought as she turned back to Ruby motioning for her to continue. “Well when both blades are extended it uses a white dust crystal to sort of make a magical string between them. And then it forms a bolt which can be charged with another dust crystal. You know the cylinder on you sword? Well there is a similar part on my scythe that can charge the bolts, but I leave one empty for when I am hunting.” Weiss was impressed that this girl was so adept at engineering such a weapon. 

“Wow, that’s amazing. Who did you have built it?” Weiss asked. 

“My uncle Crow helped me. We have a forge it the basement.” This really shocked Weiss ‘This girl is amazing’ she thought as she stared at Ruby ‘she built that thing herself.’ 

“Now that is really amazing.” her father said “I may just have to hire the two of you as the royal blacksmiths.” 

Elda smiled “That is a nice thought but they are needed to protect the forest from those stubborn hunters.” 

That reminded Weiss “Father I was actually going to ask you about possibly declaring that forest off limits to hunters and that any found there would be punished.” 

He considered this and then snapped his fingers and his assistant scurried next to him. “Yes my lord?” he asked. 

“Fetch my pen and some paper. I have a new law to write.” Weiss was happy her father hadn’t needed to be talked into it, and from what she could tell Elda, Yang, and especially Ruby were grateful for this. He looked at them and said “Consider this payment for helping us learn of an assassin in the castle. However we still need to talk about your payment for helping my wife.”

Elda must have known that was coming for without missing a beat she answered “I would like you to make Ruby one of your royal guard.” Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all shouted “What?” in surprise “Done.” The king said. 

“But grandmother I wanted to become a guardian like you!” Ruby exclaimed. 

“And you will. Just not of the forest for that is not where your destiny lies.” Elda replied calmly. 

Ruby looked put out but replied “Yes grandma.” 

The king looked at her “Cheer up girl for I am appointing you as my daughters personal Guard. 

“Really!?” Weiss said.

“Of course. The two of you seem to get along very well and you need to be around people your own age. Like that Faunus in the flower shop.”

‘Wait how did he know about Velvet? He hates Faunus.’ Weiss thought as she looked at him. “The servant told me you sent her to buy the flowers. Your mother awoke for a few minutes while Elda was feeding her something to counteract the nirnroot and I asked her.” He paused to take a drink. “I hired her on as a gardener.” That made Weiss smile for as much as he hated faunus her father hated seeing her sad even more.

She walked over to him and hugged him “Thank you father.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sir our agent was caught and arrested.”  
“Damn. Any other news? Any news on Blake?”  
“No sir.”  
“Fine. Your dismissed” ‘Where did you go Blake?’


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Blake had left the White Fang. 

She had been wondering through the wilderness the whole time and had not found a single hint of civilization. She was dirty, her clothes were in shambles, and her Faunus ears hurt from all the noise. 

She sometimes cursed the fact that all faunus had superior hearing for it made going through the woods annoying. 

*snap* 

Someone or something was nearby. She made a mad dash for the nearest tree and was up about twenty feet with her weapon Gambol Shroud at the ready when a tall man walked out of his hiding spot with his hands in the air and his weapon in its holster. 

“It’s alright young miss. I will not hurt you so long as you are not here to hurt the creatures of Grimm.” 

The man said in an easy tone. Blake felt herself relax because she had heard of men like this. He was a forest guardian. 

She sheathed her weapon and climbed down the tree. When she was on the ground the man had gone to retrieve a dead deer. “Hello,” she said, “I’m Blake” 

He through a bag to her “Name’s Qrow. There’s food in the bag. You look like you could use a good meal.” 

It was true. Blake had barely eaten since she had left Adam surrounded by caravan guards after they had sprung a trap meant to catch them. Though she was sure he had escaped. His skills were beyond that of a bunch of rent-a-guards.

“Thank you,” she said as she bit into a piece of salted meat. 

He looked East, “My home is over in that direction. My mother has gone to see the king and is supposed to be back in two weeks. You can stay there for I am stoking up for winter.” He puts the dear in front of her “Take this there. Butcher it and you may stay there and work things out with her when she gets back.”

Blake looked at him confused. “You do know who I use to and may still work for right?” 

He did know. For all members of the White Fang had a mark tattooed onto their arm. He also noticed that hers was partially covered up with a piece of fabric. This meant she had quit for the White Fang members were to NEVER cover up their mark.

“Yes I do.” He said with no hesitation “But I also know what it means to cover the mark. It means you quit. Besides,” he said leaning in close. His eyes making Blake think he was staring into her very soul, “You’re no killer. You have never waned to and you never have. And you are disgusted at how far the Fang have fallen.” 

‘Damn he’s good’ Blake thought as he leaned back. 

“Now, since it is clear that you are on the run you may stay at our home, as long as you’re sure that nobody knows your exact location,” he said.

Blake nodded ok, picked up the dear, and headed in the direction that Qrow had indicated, and in about an hour or so she was at the house. ‘Impressive’ she thought as she went to the shack that was obviously used to butcher game. 

Four hours later she was sitting at the table after having made some soup when Qrow walked in. “Smells good in here Blake,” he said making himself a bowl. He ate a spoonful and giving it his approval sat down. “It’s good,” he said smiling. 

“Thanks. You going back out or what?” she asked. 

“Yes. Just came back to make sure you were settled in and had found everything alright.” 

His concern for her, a total stranger, made her smile. ‘Well of course he is concerned he is a guardian.’ She thought as she swallowed a spoonful. 

“I did thanks. Your home is quite impressive. Oh, I saw some Skeevers in the basement when I went down to explore so I took care of them for you.” 

He nodded “Thanks. The little bugger keep getting in and we keep having this problem,” he paused “what did you do with them?” he asked. 

“Since I didn’t want to waste them I skinned them and butchered them. They are in with the rest of the meat. Is that ok?” 

He smiled “Yes. Good. I was half afraid you had thrown them in the forge. My niece Ruby did that once the house stank for days afterwards.”

They sat there talking and laughing for hours until Qrow left to get back to his hunting and Blake went to the bathroom to wash up (lingering in the bath) and then going upstairs to go to bed. She slipped into an outfit she had found that was a little bigger than her then slipped into a bed. It was heaven compared to what she had been use to for the last few weeks and she instantly fell asleep. 

 

Meanwhile.  
“Well that was fun,” Yang said as she flopped down on the king sized bed that she was sharing with Ruby. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Ruby said still not believing what her grandmother had asked of her. 

“What’s with you, aren’t you excited? You are going to be the princess’s personal guard. You’ll practically be royalty.” Yang excitedly said. 

“I know that it’s just, I always wanted to be a forest guardian. Not some Princess’s body guard.” Ruby explained rolling over on her side. 

“Well the job may get boring at times, but look at this room you are getting. It’s huge. And you’ll get to hang out with all those hot guards.” Yang said with much jealousy at which Ruby just rolled her eyes.

While this conversation was going on Elda was having a conversation with the queen though it was only one-way. “Your daughter is a very caring person. Especially concerning you,” she said looking around at the roses that sat on every available surface, “I think that is the quality that my granddaughter admires most about her. That’s why I had sent Ruby instead of Yang. I know that they will complement each other quite nicely.” She stops what she was doing and places a hand on her heart. “She needs someone besides Yang, Qrow and I to care for. When I saw her in a vision I knew she would be the one to tame my little Ruby.” She felt a tear slide down her cheek. “Weiss may also help soften the blow my death will cause Ruby. She doesn’t know yet. I told yang and Qrow but I just couldn’t bring myself to tell Ruby for I know that it will just destroy her if she didn’t have someone to help her through it. Even though my potions keep me young time still takes its toll. My heart is not as strong as it used to be. This is why I have the three of them go out to protect the forest now while I try to make something to at the very least give me a few more years.”

She started to pack up her things when she heard a very soft voice. “My Weiss needs someone to show her love. Because like Ruby with you my Weiss is very clingy towards me,” the queen said “her risking her life to find you is an example of this. She risked her life to save mine. Though I am appreciating it I want her to find love in someone special and kind hearted.” 

Elda instantly was at her side. “My queen you shouldn’t try to speak and should reserve your strength.” She said. 

“Yes I should. I want to see Weiss’s smiling face again soon,” the queen said. And with that she turned over and slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby was nervous. She had been studying the code for a week, and even received help from Weiss but she was still nervous. For today was the day she took the oath that would finalize her role as Weiss’s personal guard. The only kink about the oath was that since the role she would be taking on was not an official position the king was having her recite the oath of a castle guard. 

There was a knock at the door “Are you almost done getting ready dear?” it was Elda. Ruby went over and opened the door for her. “Oh dear, you look as pale as a ghost,” she said as she walked Ruby over to the bed and sat her down “there is no need to be worried you know the oath by heart now. And that uniform looks quite good on you.” It consisted of knee high black boots with red laces going all the way up to the top and red soles. A small (as Weiss put it) combat skirt that also went to her knees was black with red frills and had stockings underneath. The top consisted of what was almost like a corset built into a coat ((forgive my inability to describe her top for I am a man.) enough said on that subject am I right?) of sorts that fully covered her and had sleeves that covered her whole arms. Again it was black and had red trim. It even had spots with hooks of sorts to make putting on her cape easier (as per Weiss’s specific instructions). 

“I must admit the uniform had made me a little nervous at first, but when I saw it I felt a little better.” Ruby admitted sheepishly. 

“Well don’t worry you will do fine.” Elda said pulling her granddaughter into a hug. 

“Thanks grandma.”

An hour later they were in the throne room. Ruby knelt in front of the King, the Queen, and the Princess. Ruby laid the ceremonial sword she been given along the kings lap and putting her hand on the hilt she said “Here do I swear fealty and service to The Vale, and to the lords of the realm, to speak and to be silent, to do and to let be, to come and to go, in need or plenty, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me, or the world end. So say I Ruby Rose daughter of Summer Rose and granddaughter of Elda Rose.” 

“And this I do hear, Allister Schnee, King of the Vale, and I will not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given: fealty with love, valour with honour, oath-breaking with vengeance.” The king replied. Then Ruby received back the sword and put it in its sheath.   
“Hold on,” Weiss said standing up and removing a piece of paper from her ceremonial tunic. “Kneel and repeat after me,” Ruby did this and Weiss stood in front of her “A knight is sworn to valour,” “A knight is sworn to valour,” “Her heart knows only virtue,” “Her heart knows only virtue,” “Her blade defends the helpless,” “Her blade defends the helpless,” “Her might upholds the weak,” “Her might upholds the weak,” “Her word speaks only truth,” “Her word speaks only truth,” “Her wrath undoes the wicked.” “Her wrath undoes the wicked!” They said back and forth their voices slowly rising. This earned a smile and a laugh from the queen.

The king spoke “Interesting choice Weiss,” he said then looked to Ruby “That was the old code you just recited. Passed down from King Arthur and his Knights of the round table,” He told her his own smile growing ever so slightly. 

“I am honored to use such an ancient and noble code. Thank you your highness.” Ruby said to Weiss. 

“You maybe in our service now but don’t think that means you can go all formal on me,” Weiss said with a smile “You will call me Weiss and that’s an order.” And with that her mother started laughing as well as Elda and Yang. The king just smiled. 

That night there was a grand feast as was custom after a new knight was sworn into service. Everywhere people were drinking and laughing and having a good time. The queen had gone to her chambers to rest and Elda had received a message via carrier pigeon and thus had excused herself to read it. She sat in a library of impressive size and read the letter. 

Dear mother,  
While I was out hunting I came across a girl about the same age as Yang. She is on the run from the White Fang but I told her that she may stay with us until you came home and decided on what to do with her from there. Also I thought since Ruby is going to become a castle guard that Yang could use a friend her age around the house. Plus with her there to butcher what I hunt I am stocking us up for winter. So if I am not home when you get back don’t worry.  
Your son, Qrow

Qrow has always been a man of few words when it came to writing. Elda smiled and decided to look around the library. Nothing caught her as very interesting so she returned to the banquet hall and sat down next to Ruby who had been talked into drinking some watered down wine with Weiss. Although by the look of her cheeks she may have had more than a few glasses. Weiss was next to her and she looked about the same. Elda felt herself smiling at the thought of the two of them possibly staggering down the hallway with all form of elegance thrown to the wind. Yang on the other hand was sitting with group of loud housecarls showing off her weapons Ember Celica. She seemed to fit that scene but she had a feeling that Yang belonged somewhere else. With someone else.

Meanwhile the kings’ interrogation of the cooking staff and execution of the assassin who was posing as a cook had them all on edge. So when he walked into the kitchen they all stopped and looked at him intently. He spotted who he was looking for and walked over to find Velvet sitting in a corner at a small table eating alone. She stared at him with fear in her eyes until he smiled slightly and said “You are a friend of my daughters and as such I hereby order you to go out there and make sure she doesn’t drink any more wine. Also make sure her and Ruby get to their rooms without too much incident. Also if I am not mistaken you are off duty. So go out and enjoy the party.” 

Velvet nodded slightly “Yes sir,” she said as she stood up and walked out. 

The king meanwhile decided to go be with his wife and so headed there. She was resting comfortably when he got there, and she was snoring softly. He smiled “Thank you Weiss.” He said as he slid into bed.

Yang was having a good time talking to the soldiers. Four in particular. Their names were Juane Arc, Nora Valerie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. Together they formed a team they called team JNPR. Yang just thought they were the oddest group of friends that she had ever seen, and from what she could see Jaune and Pyrrha had a relationship going on. As did Nora and Ren but they were more obvious about theirs. When she looked over at her sister she was asleep on Weiss’s shoulder. ‘Awe how cuuuuuttttteeee.’ She thought turning back to Nora. Who was currently talking to Ren about something he obviously didn’t care about but just let her talk anyways.

The Next morning Ruby awoke to a heavy weight on her chest and a mild hangover. Since she was use to sharing a bed with Yang she was use to waking up in a strangle hold. So she almost went back to sleep when she heard a knock on the door and the kings voice shouted “Weiss time to get up. You have a training session in one hour.” Ruby’s eyes shot open and looking down saw that it was Weiss lying on her looking quite comfortable. She shifted and lazily opened her eyes then noticing Ruby froze. They laid there starring at each other for a few seconds before each let out a small scream and rolled of opposite sides of the bed and just looked horrified at each other. Thankfully both were still fully dressed in what they were wearing the night before. 

“What are you doing in here?” Weiss asked finally breaking the silence. 

“Your guess is as good as mine!” Ruby said her eyes noticing a letter on the table next to the bed. Picking it up she read it aloud.

Dear Weiss and Ruby,   
You both passed out at the party so we were going to put you in your separate beds. However you are both kind of heavy so we just put you in bed together.   
Your friends,  
Yang and Velvet

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Well that was award.” Ruby said as she turned back to Weiss. 

“Remind me to kill your sister.” Weiss said moving to her dresser and started to pull out clothes. 

“Well I am going to go… somewhere. Seeya.” Ruby said as she ran from the room. Weiss stopped pulling out clothes and took a quick breath and put her hand to her chest. ‘What is this pain in my chest?’ she thought glancing at the rose shaped scare on her shoulder. ‘Ruby? Do I… Love you?’


	5. Chapter 5

Blake felt exhausted. 

Between butchering dear and trying to kill the constant stream of skeevers trying to get to the meat, she felt drained. Add to that the fact that she had practically been drafted into the guardians and was thus training at night she was dead on her feet. 

Not that she wasn’t happy to be given a chance to do some good after all her years in the White Fang. Especially after it took a militant stance about five years ago. She knew that if they ever found her that they would kill her. She just hoped that Adam would understand her need to leave. 

They had known each other since childhood and had always paired up when going on a mission. At the end of an especially long mission where she had been badly wounded he had told her that he loved her. But now she had left and he was no doubt looking for her. 

She had told Qrow this and he had said “If he does come to this forest I will know, and I shall arrange a meeting for you so that he won’t find you here.”

She had appreciated that and had asked him how he would have known but he just said she would learn in time. So now she was in the tub relaxing and letting the warn water soak the aches and pains out of her legs. She opened her eyes and looked to the bandage on her arm where she had had Qrow burn the mark off. It was still raw but it was healing. 

Plus this Elda woman had an amazing salve that had all but healed it. She was excited to see this woman. Qrow had received a message saying that she should be returning in few days, but without the one called Ruby. 

Apparently as payment for helping the queen she had been appointed as the princess’s bodyguard. ‘Shame,’ Blake had thought ‘I had hoped to meet this amazing scythe wielder. Well at least she was protecting someone who wasn’t a complete enemy of the White Fang.’

Blake heard the front door open and close and then the rustling of clothing in the next room. Blake assumed that it was Qrow returning for the night so she sank lower into the tub. That made it all the more startling when Yang walked in completely naked. Blake screamed and threw a towel at her “GET OUT!!! AND PUT A ROBE ON OR SOMETHING!!!”

Qrow ran through the front door weapon drawn yelling “WHAT’S GOING ON!!!!” and upon seeing the situation he sighed and walked away saying “uh… let me know how this turns out.”

Yang just stared at the strange Faunus in the tub, “Who are you?” she asked letting the towel fall to the floor. 

“Blake and will you please put the towel on,” Blake said her eyes stuck on Yang’s massive breasts.

Five minutes later the three of them were at the table introducing each other. “So you’re Yang, the older niece. Though it’s nice to meet you I wish it hadn’t been in that fashion,” Blake said trying not to think of the image of Yang naked. 

Yang nodded her agreement “Yeah same here, though don’t know why you had to scream so loud. My ears are still ringing,” she said holding her ears. 

“A strange naked woman with watermelon sized breasts just walked in on me while I was taking a bath. What else would I do?” Blake said with a scowl. 

“And on this subject what are you even doing here Yang? I thought you were at the castle with your grandmother.” Qrow said puzzled. 

“Grandmother sent me ahead. I was getting bored any ways. Plus I wanted to meet our newest member.” Yang replied eyeing Blake with a look that could only be described as hunger and amusement. 

For the next few hours or so Yang recounted all that had happened. From their arrival in town to Ruby’s oath and following party to her departure three days before. “So you just left your grandmother to return by herself? You know that with her weakened heart how dangerous it would be for her.” Qrow growled angrily. 

“Heck no! The king is having a dozen elite guards escort her back on horseback and she should be here in an hour or so.” Yang said sounding offended. 

Blake gave her a look “So you walked for about three days instead of waiting to ride back?” 

Yang smiled “Well after the big party Velvet and I put Ruby and Weiss in bed together while they were asleep from too much wine and I was kind of afraid that Weiss was going to set the guards upon me and have me thrown in the dungeon.” There was a moment of silence before they busted out laughing. 

“Good choice,” Qrow said as they started to quiet down. 

“I didn’t find it so funny,” a voice said from the doorway causing them all to jump and turn to find Ruby standing next to Elda and a very angry Weiss. 

“And neither did I.” Elda said looking very disappointed at Yang. She turned to Ruby “I shall see you when I return to check on the queen,” she said giving her a hug and waving goodbye as she and Weiss walked back to the horses and rode away.

Elda turned and faced Blake, “So, you must be Blake. My son has said nothing but good things about you in his letters to me.”

Blake smiled and blushed about the praise, “It’s nice to finally meet you. Your son has made me feel right at home.”

“I expect nothing less from him,” Elda said as she sat at the table, “He’s one of the best guardians that I’ve ever trained.”

“Just be careful around him,” Yang said, “He has an annoying passive effect to his aura that causes bad luck.”

Qrow shook his head, “Yeah, it’s actually how I earned my name.”

They sat there talking for the rest of the night, swapping stories mostly till they finally went to bed.

Blake did her usual nightly thing while Yang used the bath. After she finished washing her face and brushing her teeth with a special paste Elda made Blake slipped into bed and closed her eyes.

Till Yang entered the room and made quite a racket of going through drawers looking for bed clothes.

“Would you keep it down? We’re all trying to sleep,” Blake grumbled.

“Sorry, but SOMEONE has been going through my stuff and rearranging it so now I need to look for it.” Yang said.

“Your organizational skills are nonexistent. Everything had just been thrown in there half hazardly.”

“Yeah, and I liked it like that. It made it easier for me to find everything.”

“You call laying deathtraps in the cabinets putting the dishes away Yang!” Crow said from where he was downstairs, “Maybe Blake could teach you a thing or two!”

“HA!!!!” They all heard Elda laugh from her room.

“Whatever,” Yang said as she finally found her night clothes, put them on, and crawled into her bed, “Better get to sleep Blake. Now that grandma’s here your training as a guardian is going to get a lot more exciting.”

And with those cheerful words Blake went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks later at the castle Weiss awoke to find Ruby in her room laying clothes on her bed. “You do know that I have servants for that right?” She said giving Ruby a strange look. 

“Yeah I know. It’s just I have been up for about an hour and I decided that I might as well help you out a little bit since I don’t really have anything else to do.” 

This annoyed Weiss a little “Ok but you are a bodyguard not a servant.”

Ruby giggled a little “That’s true but we are also in a castle full of highly trained guards and surrounded by three very high walls each with archers constantly on parole. I think you’re safe.” 

That made Weiss furious for she then yelled “THEN HOW IS IT A WHITE FANG ASSASSIN MANEGED TO INFILTRATE THE KITCHENS AND SLOWLY POISON MY MOTHER!!!!”

Ruby stepped back and looked a little hurt “That was different. Nobody even knew that he was an assassin because he didn’t have a mark. And your father has made it harder for anyone like that to get in now.” She said and Weiss saw tears forming in her eyes ‘damn it Weiss look at what you did. You know that she’s very sensitive.’ Weiss mentally scolded herself as she stepped over and seeing Ruby cringe like she was expecting to get slapped embraced the younger girl. 

“I’m sorry Ruby I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that it was very rude of me. It’s just it’s still a little scary that an assassin came so close to killing my mother.” She said feeling tears welling up in her own eyes. 

And they just stood like that for a few minutes, softly crying until Ruby noticed something embarrassing “um Weiss You not really wearing anything.” She said. Weiss remembered that she had gone to bed in only her undergarments due to there being it being unusually warm for that time of year and pulled away quickly grabbing a robe, her face an interesting shade of red. 

“That’s all for now. Could you leave so that I may dress?” she asked and Ruby quickly leaving the room.  
Once outside she had to stop and take a quick breath ‘What is with this pain in my chest?’ she thought as she started to walk to the small dining room for breakfast. ‘Weiss. What are you doing to me?’

“Are you ok dear?” The voice of Weiss’s mother made Ruby stop and turn to face the woman. Weiss resembled her in many ways especially her hair. They both shared the same snow white hair color and pale blue eyes that so much resembled water on a slightly frozen lake. Noticing the pained look on the girls face she walked over and looked her over noticing the slightly pained and confused look on her face. 

“Can we go someplace private to talk,” Ruby asked. 

Two minutes later they were in the queen’s room. The queen had Ruby in a chair while she combed Ruby’s hair much like she had done with Weiss when she needed to talk serious. “So what is this about,” the queen asked as if Elda hadn’t told her what was going to happen between the two girls. 

“Do you believe love can really happen between any two people even if they are nothing alike, come from different worlds, and are…” Ruby trailed off so the Queen finished for her.

“Both girls,” She said as she put the hair brush down and moved to kneel in front of Ruby “Yes I do. It’s Weiss isn’t it?” She said smiling. Ruby just looked ashamed. 

“I swear to protect her and I fall in love with her. How is that following my duties?” she asked on the verge of tears. 

“Your first duty is to your heart, your second is to your lord. I don’t think less of you,” the queen said holding Ruby in a knowing mothers hug “I am proud that my little Weiss managed to find someone like you to steal her heart. And no I am not mad if that is what you were about to ask. I am proud of both of you and am happy for you.”

There was a knock on the door and Weiss walked in looking solemn and upon seeing her mother embracing Ruby was about to walk out when the queen just smile and said “Looks like both of you need my advice, come on in dear Ruby was just needing some advice of the heart and I think you are wanting the same aren’t you?” Weiss looked at her then to Ruby. Then Ruby and Weiss swapped positions and while Weiss talked to her mother Ruby waited outside.

When Weiss emerged from her mother’s bedroom she walked right up to Ruby and kissed her.

Weiss swore she was flying. The surge of pleasure that coursed through her when she and ruby kissed left her not only breathless but with a feeling of pure joy. And she could tell that Rudy felt the same way when she reacted in kind by allowing Weiss entrance into her mouth. When they parted they heard the queen give a small giggle. Weiss blushed then realizing something turned to her mother. Reading her daughters mind she motioned with her hand that she knew what Weiss was thinking, “Don’t worry sweetheart. I will chat with your father when you think the time is right for him to know.” She said before walking away to head to the dining room Ruby had originally been heading to.

“How do you think he would take it?” Ruby asked Weiss concern heavy in her voice. 

“I don’t care,” Weiss said “Ruby you’ve been all I have been able to think about since we met. At first I thought it was an after effect of the potion you used on my shoulder but after a while I knew in my heart that it was truly love because it feels like it’s going to explode at any moment. While at the same time whenever I look at you it feels like it is being crushed.” Her words cut in to Ruby’s heart like a knife. She was so overcome with relief that Weiss felt the same way she did her eyes began to brim with tears. She hugged Weiss then and softly cried into her shoulder. Knowing that they were tears of joy Weiss just hugged Ruby to her and they just stood like that till their growling stomachs made them part and walking hand in hand they headed off to the dining room in search of breakfast.

Many miles away Blake and Yang were arguing over what should be for breakfast and what should be done after words. Blake didn’t want to train today since she wanted to learn a bit about potion making from Elda. Yang on the other hand having been excessively lazy at the castle wanted to train as much as possible. Qrow however broke the argument by coming in and saying “Blake. It’s time.” Blake having not been expecting Adam to track her to this region so quickly was so stunned she dropped the plate she had been holding. Yang not knowing Blake’s complete past didn’t know what Qrow was talking about. 

“Time for what?” she asked but was cut off. 

“When and where?” Blake asked. 

“He should be at the opposite side of the forest this time tomorrow. Don’t worry I have a plan to both get there and keep him civil. Have you ever ridden a Nevermore before?” the question filled Blake with both fear and a hint of excited anticipation.

The next day as Qrow was waiting for the Grimm he had summoned Blake was throwing up after the wild ride they had just had. Yang was helping but keeping a slight distance. When Blake was sure she was done Yang handed her some water and mouthwash. “Here he comes,” Qrow said “remember let me go first with the Grimm so he knows not to do anything stupid.”

 

Adam was pissed. They had been searching for Blake for two months now and the only lead they had was to a woman who lived in a forest that was now under the protection of the king. The same woman who had helped the queen recover from the slow poisoning their now dead agent had been responsible for.

*CRASH. CREAK. CRASH. BOOM.* 

The Death stalker caught them off guard. Readying for battle Adam and his men were shocked at not only was a man riding the Death stalker but that there was another five of them, twenty very large Ursa, at least four dozen Beowolves, and quite possibly a hundred Boarbatusks, and maybe ten Nevermores circling above. ‘Holy shit. That guys a guardian. We are so dead’ Adam thought as the creatures circled them cutting off their escape. What happened next surprised him. The man stepped down off of the Death stalker and as the creature stepped off to the side Adam spotted Blake standing next to a woman with too much blonde hair and oversized breasts. “BLAKE!” Adam said and much to Blake’s displeasure his voice was not filled with anger but worry. That made her feel sad because she knew how much he cared for her. 

“Adam.” Blake said. Her voice level. He looked at her arm or more accurately to the spot on her arm where her mark use to be but was now replaced with the mark of the guardians. 

“When they said you had left the White Fang I thought it was because you needed time to think about us.” He said his voice becoming soft with a hint of sorrow. Blake was hating herself for putting that sorrow in his voice but she knew he would never leave the White Fang. Not even for her. And she couldn’t go back. Not even for him. So she needed to end things with him here and now so that they could both move on. “No I left because when I found out that they were slowly poisoning the queen just to torture the king and I had had enough of their bull shit. The White fang use to be a peaceful group. And now you are just a group of lowlife killers.” She knew her words hurt him. 

“So you would protect the people that would treat Faunus like dirt or lower just because they are not human?” there was anger in his voice now and Blake didn’t know whether that was good or bad. Probably bad.

That’s when Qrow stepped in “She wants to help people son, not hurt them. You both have the same goal, to help the oppressed Faunus, but you have different methods. That’s why she training to become a guardian. To help them in a way that doesn’t require bloodshed.” Blake was grateful he had spoken up because she didn’t know how to let Adam go in a way where he didn’t completely hate her. 

“Yeah and what do you propose to do to help Blake. Start a new community near the forest for any Faunus who wants to get away from the hatred of humans.” Adam said. His words dripping with sarcasm. But his idea actually wasn’t a bad one. 

“Could we do that?” Blake asked Qrow. 

“We would need the king’s permission but I think he would be open to the idea. At the very least with their own community and no humans to push them around any Faunus who come wouldn’t support the White Fang.” 

Adam motioned for his troops to get ready to leave. “Well I guess this is goodbye Blake. Good luck with you little project. I hope it works out.” She could tell that he was sincere about his wish of luck. 

“Adam,” Blake said making him turn back around “I’m sorry.”

The Grimm parted and Adam and his minions left. Blake felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had to lean on Yang for her legs felt weak. “I knew you would come around.” Yang said with a smile. Blake just smiled as she watched her oldest friend walk away on possibly better terms than she had expected. 

A week later Blake was standing in front of the king explaining Adam’s idea of a Faunus colony. “The best part about this colony would be that there won’t be anyone for anyone to be racist towards.” 

The king looked at her with a bored expression. “Is that the best reason you have? That it will help cut down on the racism. Please. Convince me that this will be worth it and I will back you on this colony.” Blake was looking nervous and she obviously wasn’t a public speaker. 

So Ruby stepped in, “Sire this colony will help not only expand your influence but will help you to protect the forest. You won’t have to send as many of your troops thus you will be able to protect the capital better. Also since you will be helping Faunus you will be showing the White Fang that you are better than they make you out to be. And thus the White Fang may leave you and more importantly your family alone.” The king looked at Ruby then to Blake. 

“You just got your colony young lady. And you,” he said pointing to Ruby “I want you to start talking to people before they come in here. You obviously have a way with words.”

Ruby looked over at Weiss who was giving her a loving smile. The king noticed this and other similar looks but for now he was letting it go. His daughter would tell him of anything concerning a relationship when she was ready. He looked over to Blake “I am going to station some men in your colony to train any residence how to fight if the need arises.” Blake nodded “Of course sir.” 

Weiss looked over to her father “Father. My friend Velvet has always wanted to open her own flower shop and I was wondering if you would allow me to loan her the money so that she could make a proper shop there.” 

The king looked at her “Is this the same Velvet that has taken our sad excuse of a garden and turned it into the lush forest of greenery we have now?” 

Weiss looked at him nervously. Sometimes it was hard to tell if he was kidding or being serious. “Yes.” She said. 

He sighed “Well even though I will miss the green garden. Ok.” Weiss hugged him “Thanks father” she said.


	7. Chapter 7

“This place is coming together nicely,” Weiss said as she looked around the small village. 

It had been several months since construction had begun on the first building and now the village was starting to take shape. When word had gone out that an all Faunus village was being built Faunus from all over the kingdom had come to help with construction. At the moment it wasn’t much to look at and most of the people were living in tents, but most of the foundation work was done and a few buildings were starting to have frames up. 

As Weiss walked through the town the workers were yelling out greetings. “These people look up to you,” a voice behind her said. Turning she saw Blake. She had stopped wearing her bow a while ago and was letting her cat ears be known to all. 

Weiss smiled “Well it should be you they look up to. You were the one to get this all started. Have the White Fang made any more appearances?” Weiss asked, her smile turning into a frown.

The White Fang had shown up once to try and convince the people to join them. When the few guards that had been posted here had tried to stop them they had been killed. Because of that Elda had sent Qrow to oversee the construction and train the people how to be Guardians. When the White fang had returned and saw this they had tried to kill Qrow. And they would have if there hadn’t been four packs of Beowolves hiding in the forest waiting for them. Qrow had spared only one of them so that he could take a message back to his superiors so that they knew that this village was protected.

Blake shook her head. “No. Ever since we slaughtered their men they have left us alone. But I fear that using Grimm like that was a bad idea,” her face took on both a serious and sad look “Who knows what they would do to gain the ability to do that. Or gain control of a person who can.” 

They heard a shout and looked over to see Yang walking their way. Weiss noticed Blake’s face light up in a way she knew hers did when she saw Ruby. Yang’s face had a similar glow to it. ‘Now there is something I never expected to happen.’ Weiss thought. When yang reached them she looked around “Where’s Ruby?” she asked. 

“She went to talk to Qrow. Something about needing new blades for Crescent Rose.” Weiss said referring to Ruby’s scythe by its name. 

Yang nodded “Yeah he mentioned discovering a new metal that from what I have heard is half the weight of steel and ten times as strong. I saw a knife he made with it and it was sharp it cut through a steak and the plate it was on in one swipe. You should ask if he can remake Myrtenaster out of the stuff.” She said referring to the sword on Weiss’s hip. 

“I might just do that.” Weiss said.

Ten hours later Ruby and Weiss were in Weiss’s room just settling down for bed. They had started sleeping in the same bed about two weeks ago. Ruby leaned over to kiss Weiss goodnight and when their lips parted Weiss felt a small rush of desire. She had been feeling this for a while now and she knew what it probably meant. She wanted to take their relationship to the next level but she didn’t know if Ruby wanted the same thing. She had been going over an idea of what to do but if Ruby wasn’t ready she didn’t want her to feel rushed. “Hey Ruby,” She asked her voice shaking. 

“Yeah Weiss?” Ruby said turning around to face Weiss. 

“How far along do you think our relationship is?” Ruby could tell Weiss was nervous about what she was saying for her voice was very shaky. 

“Why do you ask?” Ruby asked and before Weiss spoke she froze to choose her next words carefully. Then it dawned on Rudy “Are you wanting to go further?” Ruby asked her throat going dry. 

“Only if you’re ready,” Weiss said quickly. 

Ruby looked at her for a while then smiled “Yes. But not tonight. Knowing you, you want to do something special.” Ruby was referring to how Weiss liked to do things romantically. Such as when they walked through the garden Weiss would always pick a rose, dethorn it, and then place it in Ruby’s hair before giving her a kiss. 

Weiss smiled. “You know me so well. And if you are ready then we shall see what happens tomorrow so goodnight.” 

 

The next day Weiss sent four servants into town. One was to buy mostly red, white, and pink roses and rose petals, another was to get a specific brand of mostly non-alcoholic wine, the third was to buy rose scented candles, and the last was to get a record player and a few records with soft music. By midday Weiss had locked the door to her room and while she previewed the music she set about arranging the items. Roses all around the room, the rose petals all over the bed and around the floor, the wine on the small table next to the bed, and the candles all around the room. On the floor, dressers, tables, even a few candelabras. She had asked her father to have Ruby demonstrate the new metal her uncle had made to the men so that she would be out all day. When everything was ready Weiss felt a little uneasy. Sitting in a chair she took a few deep breaths ‘we are really going to do this’ she thought as she then waited for Ruby to return.

When Ruby knocked on the door Weiss walked to it and let her in. When Ruby entered her eyes were wide open as she took it all in. When she looked at Weiss she had a look of pure affection of love “You really did go all out,” she said before grabbing Weiss and giving her a deep and very passionate kiss. As they walked over to the bed they took each other’s clothes off. As each piece of clothing hit the floor it sent rose petals into the air. When they reached the bed Weiss laid Ruby on it and started to gently lay kisses on it lingering a little when she reached her breasts. Gently kneading them she continued on till she got to Ruby’s vagina then went back up to kiss her mouth while her hands traced their way down and then began to message it slowly and by the soft moan Ruby let out Weiss knew to take it further. Bracing herself she slid her fingers into Ruby and began to slowly stroke her most sensitive zone. Ruby let out a louder gasp and grabbed the bed. Weiss used her other hand to keep kneading Ruby’s breast and then moved her head to lick Ruby while her fingers only went deeper all the while staying gentle. Weiss didn’t want this to become just a rough tussle in bed, no she wanted both her and Ruby’s first time to be passionate and more romantic than anything else. When Ruby climaxed letting a loud moan out she looked down to Weiss and pulled her to her waiting lips. They slid further onto the bed and then to Weiss’s surprise Ruby flipped them over and began to hungrily kiss her. While mostly mirroring Weiss’s actions Ruby was a little less delicate and her actions were more passionate.

When both were too tired to do more they laid on the bed. Ruby was laying on Weiss with her head on her breasts. Weiss was gently stroking Ruby’s hair noticing how Ruby seemed to enjoy it. When Ruby fell asleep Weiss continued to just hold her and let her eyes slowly roam up and down her body. Then for some reason her gaze went to her scared shoulder. Eyes widening she quickly sat up waking Ruby and ran to her mirror. “What is it?” Ruby asked concern in her voice as she walked up behind Weiss.

“It’s turned red!” Weiss explained. 

Ruby was confused “What has?” She asked trying to peer around Weiss to see.

“The scar. It turned red. See?” She said turning around so that Ruby could see. Gasping Ruby gently laid the tips of her fingers on the rose shaped scare and as soon as she did she felt a strange sensation on her own shoulder. Grasping it the felling slowly grew to a sharp pain. Like someone was slowly cutting her with a knife. Weiss’s eyes were wide with concern as Ruby slid to the floor, blood dripping from between her fingers. And as soon as the pain had come it was gone. As Ruby withdrew her hand Weiss’s eyes went wide “Ruby your shoulder! There is a scare like mine.” And it was except it had a green stem. Weiss stared in amazement as the stem made its way down Ruby’s arm. It continued down weaving around her arm and stopping at her fingers.

So wrapped up was Weiss that she didn’t notice that the exact same thing had happened to her. As she continued to watch what looked like webs were appearing between the vines and small spiders were appearing and were slowly getting bigger until all at once they stopped. Looking at the strange new markings on Ruby’s body she heard a small giggle behind her. 

Looking around Weiss saw a strange creature on the bed. It looked like a small human with small wings on its back. It had curly blond hair and soft blue eyes. Flying over to them it spoke something in a strange language and Ruby’s aura started to glow. Looking down at herself Weiss noticed she also had the strange vines over her body and that her Aura was glowing as well. The creature took Weiss’s hand and placed it over Ruby’s. Weiss watched with amazement as their auras mixed and slowly they both were a soft pink color. Giggling again the small creature said one more thing and this time their auras began to slowly become laced with a golden light that sparkled in the otherwise dark room (for the candles had long since got out). By now Ruby had awaken and was watching the golden light spread across their bodies perfectly tracing the vines. When it finally stopped she looked at the small creature and her look of amazement turned to one of pure joy.

“Weiss. It’s the Cupid. The creature that turned all the Grimm In the forest peaceful.” Ruby said softly reaching out and touching the small creature’s wings. Once again it giggles then it spoke to Ruby in its strange language. Weiss still couldn’t understand it but Ruby apparently did for her eyes lit up and she smiled even wider. She responded to it with what Weiss could only assume was thanks and then it flew out the open window and out into the night where it disappeared. 

Weiss was dumb struck “What did it say?” she asked Ruby who was examining her new markings. 

“It said that it has been watching us both for a very long time and that it was glad that we have fully committed ourselves to each other. So he gave us a gift.” She stopped and placed her hand to Weiss’s scare. “He based it off of your scare and gave us the power to control plants. We can make any plant grow anywhere we want them to and even how fast they grow. We can even make them move.” She looked up into Weiss’s eyes “The next thing he did was link us together. First by our aura’s then linked us with an ancient magic that makes it so we can always sense each other physically, mentally, and even spiritually. Finally it doubled our ‘age limit’ meaning we’ll live to about two hundred.”

Weiss looked at her with amazement that she had been able to understand him. And then threw her arms around Ruby and whispered into her ear “He could have kept the control over plants thing and just given us the connection.” She said into Ruby’s ear. As Ruby embraced Weiss she smiled in knowing that they loved each other so much. 

This moment however was interrupted by a knock at the door and before either of them spoke the king walked in and was about to say something before the sight in front of him made him stop and ask “Uhm… what’s going on in here?”


	8. Chapter 8

Twenty minutes later Ruby, Weiss, the king and queen, and to Ruby and Weiss’s surprise Elda and Yang were all sitting around the small Dinning table they used when they weren’t having a formal meal. The king was looking back and forth from Elda, to Ruby, and then to Weiss. Both Weiss and Ruby had their heads down is embarrassment from the king finding them huddled together naked on the floor. 

“You knew this would happen didn’t you?” He asked Elda who hadn’t stopped grinning since the two had entered the room with faces so red from embarrassment the made Ruby’s cape look a pale shade of pink. When they had entered Yang had to excuse herself from the room until she stopped laughing.

“Yes I did, and I hadn’t told you because I believed that you wouldn’t have allowed it.” Elda said. Her voice was calm and even and she was looking at him with a look in her eye that along with her voice scared him.

“I am glad that my little Weiss has found someone. I just wished I could have found out about it in a more… um… civil… way” the king said his own face growing red. 

Elda looked the two of them. “The king said you two looked as though plants were growing on you.” Elda said and the tone of curiosity had Weiss and Ruby removing the robes they had put on (as well as some under garments) and allowed Elda to examine their new markings with a look of pure amazement. “What did this?” Elda asked. 

To which Ruby replied “The Cupid.” Elda instantly looked at her granddaughter with open eyed amazement. 

“Are you serious,” she asked them. 

“Yes it spoke to us about the gift it had given us. It said we had control over plants.” Ruby said as Elda only continued to stare. 

“That’s… amazing … I… can’t…” Elda tried to say before to Ruby’s horror turned a frightening shade of white and fell to the floor. 

“Grandma!!” Ruby yelled as she stooped down to hold her grandmother in her arms. 

Yang ran over with an open vial in her hands. She put a drop in Elda’s mouth and as soon as she did Elda’s color turned back to normal and she started to rest. Looking to Yang, Ruby asked “What happened??” Yang looked sad that she had to tell Ruby. 

“Her heart is getting weak.” Was all she said before picking their grandmother up and carried out of the room towards the room she had used during their last stay at the castle.

“Well. Tonight has been full of all sorts of emotional turmoil.” The queen said as she got up and headed towards the door “Let’s pick up where we left off in the morning when we are all rested and thinking strait.” And with that she left heading for her room. Weiss’s father didn’t move he just kept staring at the fire that they had started in the hearth when Elda had arrived. Sensing her father wanted to speak to them right now Weiss put the robe back on, and while Ruby did the same Weiss poured her father a glass of Whiskey and handed it to him. 

She sat down as her father took a single sip of the drink then set it aside. ‘I need a clear head for this’ he thought as he continued to stare into the flames. “When were you going to tell me?” he asked. 

Weiss looked at Ruby then back to her father “When we thought the time was right. It’s just with all the different things that have been going on like the stress of the new village being built we didn’t know when that would be. Plus with Ruby being my body guard and all we didn’t know how you would react. I’m sorry.” Weiss said with tears starting to fill her eyes. 

The king got up and walked over to her and dried her tears with his sleeve. “Don’t cry sweetheart. There is nothing for you to cry about, or to be sorry for. Though this will take some time to get used to. But you will always have my support.” He said pulling Weiss into a big bear hug. Weiss then grabbed Ruby and pulled her into the hug with them. 

“I love you dad.” She said tearing up again.

“I love you to sweetheart.” He replied with a smile.

 

The next morning they were all back in the dining room. “Why didn’t you tell me that your heart was getting weak grandma?” Ruby asked Elda almost shouting the question at her. Weiss could hear the hurt in Ruby’s voice. 

“I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to find someone to help you get over my inevitable death first.” Elda said. 

“Don’t talk like that grandma.” Ruby said almost crying. 

“But its true Ruby. I don’t have much longer. I have been fighting this for a few years now and I may only have a few months left. And I wanted to make sure you would be alright because I knew how hard it’s going to be for you. I was trying to protect you.” Ruby could see that Elda was being sincere so she sat down next to Weiss who put her hand on Ruby’s leg and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Now about those markings.” Elda said trying to change the subject. Just as they had done the night before Ruby and Weiss took off their robes and let Elda examine the intricate patterns. Weiss noticed that Ruby was covered in red roses except for one white one on her shoulder. Weiss was the opposite. She was covered in white roses except for a red one over her scare. Taking a closer look Elda touched Ruby’s white rose. This caused Ruby to flinch. “It looks like you have a scare here like the one Weiss has.” Elda said. “What’s with the spiders?”

Weiss looked at the spider on her arm “We have no idea.” She said. 

“Could you project your auras?” Elda asked them. Weiss and Ruby did so and this caused Elda to give a slight squeak of excitement. “This is amazing. I have never seen an aura sparkle like this before. And it perfectly traces the vines across your arms as well as a vine like pattern across the rest of your bodies.” Ruby giggled when Elda’s finger slid over a ticklish spot. 

“Careful grandma. You know how ticklish I am.” Ruby said. 

“I know,” Elda said with an evil smile. 

“Why did you come here last night anyways?” Weiss asked. 

To which Elda replied “To find out why the Cupid had been flying around the castle. I guess he was waiting for the two of you to completely commit to your relationship.” Elda said giving them a lewd smile.

The king cleared his throat. “Well I am glad you are here Miss Rose. I was hoping to ask you if you would be interested in starting up a small clinic in the village. Being a new village and all there are going to be many people getting sick from lack of appropriate shelters and what not. And that way you would be closer to Ruby so that she could see you more often.” While the king said this Weiss smiled at him. 

Elda smiled at him as well “Sounds like a good idea.” And with that they all set about eating.

One hour later Yang was walking around the capital when she spotted Blake sitting at a café sipping tea and talking to another Faunus. He was about her age and had blond hair, a blond tail, was wearing a white shirt red gloves and pants that were torn. Next to him was some kind staff weapon. Blake saw her and waved. The guy looked at Yang and also waved. As she sat next to Blake she said “Yang this is Sun. He is here to buy a few supplies for the village” 

Yang extended her hand “Nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise,” Sun said standing and grabbing his staff “Well I’m off. See the two of you later.” And with that he jumped onto the roof of the café and ran off.

Blake paid the bill and then she and Yang walked a ways before turning down an alley. They walked a ways further making a turn here and there. When she was sure that nobody could see them Yang grabbed Blake and then pinned her to a wall and they then proceeded to kiss each other until they had to part for air. “Been waiting to do that for too long. We never get any privacy in the village.” Yang said.

Blake only smiled “I have no idea how you have been able to survive without me.” She said stealing another kiss.

Yang smiled at Blake’s comment “I’ll admit it’s hard, but I must admit that seeing you helps slightly. But only slightly.” Yang said seductively.

Blake smiled and proceeded to kiss Yang again, “Well I think since Weiss and Ruby came out with their relationship maybe we should as well. At least then we could do this whenever we want.” 

Yang looked at her “Won’t your friend get upset?” she said with a sly smile. 

Blake rolled her eyes “Shut up Yang.” Blake said before kissing yang once again. 

“Well I guess we could tell Ruby and Weiss.” Yang said.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later.

The queen found Weiss in the garden “What are you doing dear.” She said for Weiss was staring at the old tree that had been there since her grandmother was a child. 

“Trying to use these new powers but the only thing that’s happened for the last two hours was one of the spiders on my arm moved to my hand,” she motioned to Ruby sleeping on the nearby bench “She passed out at the sight of it.”

The queen thought for a moment then an idea struck her “The top of your hand or your palm?” 

Weiss looked at her “What?” she asked. 

“The spider. Did it move to the top of your hand or your palm?” The queen clarified.

Weiss looked at her hand “My palm. Why?” 

The queen looked at the tree “Try throwing it on the tree,” Weiss gave her a look that said ‘What?’ “Well maybe the spiders have something to do with this ability.”

Weiss looked back to the tree and took a deep breath to clear her head. She thought back to when she had helped velvet fend off some bullies led by an ass called Cardin. She had thrown rocks at him in particular. She cupped her had like she had a rock in it and as she pulled it back to throw she felt something in her grasp. She threw it at the tree and watched as the spider latched onto the tree. They went over to look at it. “Well that’s a strange thing to have happen. Now what?” Weiss asked. 

“Try it now.” Her mother suggested. They stepped back and Weiss took a moment to study the tree. It had suffered greatly in the years the garden had gone without a gardener. She thought back to when she used to climb on it and remembered how it stood tall and proud like an earthly guardian. Its branches full of leaves and blossoms in spring and beautifully colored with leaves the color of fire and apples in the autumn. A loud groaning sound brought her back to reality and she was shocked to see the dead tree was both growing tall as well as leaves. It was as if the picture in her memories was flowing into the tree bringing it back to life. While Weiss had been lost in her memories Ruby had awoken and was now standing next to her. 

When the tree was done growing the spider she had thrown moved up the trunk and sat in an old hole that had formed there years ago. Weiss heard a voice ask “now what?” she looked around and saw that nobody else was there. She looked at the spider which seemed to be looking at her expectantly. She looked at a branch and remembered how the cupid had said she and Ruby could make things grow. ‘Grow an apple’ she thought and reached up as an apple grew from the once dead branch. The queen looked at her and smiled “Looks like you already got the hang of this.” She said. 

Ruby just continued to look at the spider “So the spiders latch onto the plants we want to control?” Weiss nodded while taking a bite of the apple. She paused and looked at the apple. It tasted different. Almost as if it had a stronger flavor than a normal apple. She looked at the spider then looked at the flower beds that were starting to wilt a little even though the three of them and four new gardeners were tending to them almost ritualistically. 

The spider moved from its hole and moved to a corner of a bed and Weiss felt something on her arm. Looking at it she saw three others moving down her arm. Handing the apple to Ruby who took a big bite out of it she tossed the spiders into the flowers and they moved so each was at a corner. She focused on an image of the flowers when Velvet had been caring for them and watched as they bloomed back into life and seemed to glow from the richness of color. Satisfied with them Weiss stooped down and motioned for the spiders to return. One by one they hopped up into her hand and crawled their way back up her arm until each was back where it started. Ruby shuttered as she handed the apple to the queen who finished it off. 

“Now that was amazing,” she said as she dropped the apple core down the compost shoot. 

That night after Ruby had tried her hand at reviving the roses in their room she and Weiss settled down to sleep. Ruby instantly fell asleep and was lying with her head resting on Weiss’s breast. Weiss was going over what had happened in her head while gently stroking Ruby’s hair. Looking down at her Weiss couldn’t help but think ‘I’m happy that this worked out.’ Shifting slightly so that she was lying down without disturbing Ruby. It had been over two weeks since they had made love and she knew that their bond had only strengthened. 

Weiss awoke to a knocking on the window. Getting out of bed while trying not to disturb Ruby she walked over to it and looked out. Seeing nothing she turned to go back to bed when the knocking turned to banging. Ruby awoke and looked at Weiss who had opened the window and was looking all around “What is it?” Ruby asked tiredly her hair falling across her shoulders. 

Weiss looked at her “I don’t know,” she said walking over to her giving her a kiss. That’s when she heard it. The beating of small wings. She turned to see the cupid with a scared, panicked, and distressed face. But what Weiss noticed most was the small burn on its foot. “What happened?” Weiss yelled running over to it, cradling it in her arms like a small child as she examined its foot. “Ruby go get dressed. And tell the guard down the hall to get the horses ready. We need to get him to Elda.” Weiss said before she felt its hand tapping her shoulder. 

“Dovah, Dovah, Dovah. Grimm Dovah. Under fin strunmah.” It said before it passed out from exhaustion and pain. 

“What did he say Ruby?” Weiss asked turning to Ruby who now looked as scared as he did. “Ruby? What is it?” Weiss asked starting to feel scared herself. 

“We need to get to grandma. Fast!” she said taking him so that Weiss could get dresses

An hour later Ruby was pounding on Elda’s door. They had ridden to the village at top speed and had woken a few people up when they had gotten there. “GRANDMA. OPEN UP. IT’S THE CUPID! HE’S HURT. AND HE HAS AN URGENT MESSAGE FOR YOU.” As soon as she had finished this Elda opened the door and took the sleeping cupid into her arms and took him to her workshop and put him on a table. She examined his foot and gasping softly. She walked to a chest that Ruby had only seen her open once before. And it was to show her what was inside and why she must never play with what was in it. First she took out a small stone and read the small inscription on it. The stone disappeared and moments later five other women appeared. Each had a similar chest in their arms.

Upon seeing what was on the table they moved around the room they each opened their chest and began taking out different things. Ruby was afraid. For she knew what was about to happen and why she must remain absolutely silent. They were about to use Dark Magic. Elda had explained to Ruby that dark magic was highly banned and could only be used in extreme circumstances. And even then there were consequences unless the five elder witches were summoned and convinced that it was absolutely necessary. And it was clear to Ruby that from the way they instantly got to work that they needed only a glance at the cupid to know it was. “Ruby,” Elda said moving over to her granddaughter and holding her face in her hands, “did it say what did this?” 

Everyone looked to her and she said. “The dragon in the mountain. But he it was that it was a Grimm dragon.” 

One of the witches had been holding a cup to measure some kind of liquid to put in the pot that they had put over the stove. Upon hearing this it slipped from her grasp and shattered on the floor.

Weiss looked in “What’s the difference between a Grimm dragon and a normal one?” she asked. 

The head witch looked at her “That Mountain is a volcano. The dragon that used to live there was a fire dragon. That was a few thousand years old. They absorb the power from the magma around them and it makes their breath even more powerful than normal. As for age, the older the dragon the more powerful it is. So do the math, ancient dragon living in Magma undisturbed for a thousand years could destroy the world if it wanted to. Now it would have sensed if another dragon had entered its territory and would have been ready. So that leaves two very disturbing possibilities. One, the spell the cupid used on it so that it would not be corrupted by the same darkness that makes the normal creatures of Grimm could have been broken. Or the more disturbing possibility is that it was defeated by a Grimm dragon. Since we have only ever seen one from afar and it was only flying around to mark its territory we don’t know how powerful or aggressive they are except that there is dark energy in their fire. Thus we must purge the darkness that is in this burn and then wake him so that we may get the facts and find out what we are dealing with.” Taking a long breath she looked at the witch who had dropped the cup. “Hurry and clean that up Glenda. Then measure out a new dose of boiled Grimm urine.”

An hour later they had finished the horrid smelling salve and were carefully applying it to the burn. They were being careful not to get it on themselves or on his unburnt skin. Once finished they put him in a bath of holy water and started chanting in an arcane language. Slowly the water started to boil and the shadows began to move towards them till they reached the ring of salt around them. There was a flash and then the water had turned to steam. When it had cleared they removed him from the small tub and started chipping away the now dry salve from the foot. Glenda the youngest looked over at Weiss and Ruby “As the salve leeched the darkness from the burn the holy water neutralized it.” She said. Once all the salve had been removed they put it in a jar with some kind of potion in it and then threw it into the fire. The fire flared green then died. 

“Ok,” Elda said “now let’s treat the burn a little so he doesn’t pass out from pain.”

Twenty minutes after that he was awake and talking to them. Ruby and Weiss had been asked to wait outside. Glenda came to the door and told them to come in. Everyone was seated around the table with the cupid still sitting on it. “Well there are bits of good news and bits of bad news. He will make a full recovery, but he wants to stay with you two.” Elda said pointing at Ruby and Weiss who was about to protest but was cut off by a raised hand. “He wants to help train you to use your new powers more effectively and if needed for battle. Now he told us that the dragon in the volcano is dead but it died because a large stalactite fell on its head breaching its skull and brain killing it instantly,” As she said this she tried not to giggle at the fact that such a powerful creature died from a freak accident. “So we don’t need to worry about that, but a Grimm dragon from another kingdom has moved in and it was unaffected by the cupids magic to turn it friendly. So for right now we are just going to sit back, relax, and see what happens. With hope it goes to sleep like normal dragons do and we can kill it while it sleeps.”

Weiss stared at her. “Well why don’t we go now while we have the knowledge of where it is and so we can surprise it?” Weiss asked and was surprisingly answered by the cupid who pointed to his foot.

“Cupids are some of the only creature whose power can hurt a normal dragon. But since creatures of Grimm are more powerful than normal creatures his attacks were almost useless. He did however manage to damage its wings so at least it won’t bother us for a while as it waits for its wings to heal.” Elda explained for him. 

“So we’re just going to wait?” Weiss asked. 

Elda smiled “Well as I implied dragons can be lazy creatures. So our friend here called for the other remaining cupids to come and try to put a spell on it to make it fall into a deep sleep which it will no doubt do anyways as it waits for its wings to heal. Their combined power should do the trick.” 

Weiss didn’t look convinced “So we wait for it to wake up in maybe a thousand years or so to attack our decedents?” She yelled. 

“No,” the head witch said before Elda could reply “Cupids know a spell that can change a creature of Grimm back to a normal creature. So while it sleeps they are going to try and slowly change it back to give us a better chance in the future.” 

That seemed to calm Weiss down. She then yawned and realized how tired she was “You two go upstairs and go to sleep. We shall tell the king about this… in the morning.” Elda said breathing slowly. Her heart was starting to act up again but the cupid carefully walked over to her and touched her. There was a flash and it stepped away smiling. “Thank you.” Elda said knowing what it had done.

 

 

Fight fire with fire. Or in this case darkness with darkness. Thus the dark magic.


	10. Chapter 10

Several months later

“Well the spell has worked.” Elda said as she walked into the garden where Ruby and Weiss were busy practicing their powers with the cupid. Stooping down she examined his foot and nodded, happy at the way it was healing. “That dragon is sleeping like a baby with a full belly.” 

The queen laughed at this “So you’re saying that it’s happy but will wake up to poop soon?” 

Elda smiled and giggled at the joke “You know what I mean.” She said. Weiss smiled at Ruby. In the short time they had known each other Elda and the queen had become quite good friends. “So how is the training going?” Elda asked as she sat on the bench. 

“Good, right now we are going over how to make trees move.” Weiss said looking at the tree as its branches formed a bench around it. When that was finished Weiss and Ruby sat next to each other under the tree with Weiss putting her arm around Ruby and pulling her towards her so that her head was on Weiss’s shoulder.

The king shook his head and chuckled “You two remind me of us when we were your age,” he said as he mirrored Weiss’s action with the queen who mimicked Ruby and snuggled into his shoulder. 

That got a laugh out of Ruby and Weiss “So you’re saying we look like an old married couple?” Ruby asked.

The queen looked at them “Don’t you want to someday?” she asked.

“Isn’t it a little early to be talking about marriage?” Weiss quickly asked. The cupid flew over to them and lit their auras. He pointed to how they were joined and gave a gesture that said ‘what do you think this could be called’ and then said just that in his odd language which after Elda’s and Ruby’s teachings they all under stood.

“He has a point. The two of you are practically bound to each other.” The queen said. 

Ruby spoke softly “Maybe someday but only after Weiss proposes.”

Weiss gave a joking look “Excuse me?! I think you have that all wrong. It is you who will propose to me. 

Everyone laughed “Keep dreaming princess.” Ruby said before silencing Weiss with a kiss.

That night as Ruby laid next to Weiss she was thinking about what they had said. Looking over at Weiss she thought ‘I love you Weiss and I want to be with you forever and ever. But how can I put that feeling into just four words. ‘Will you marry me?’ What can I do to make that statement special like you made the first time we made love special?’ As Ruby thought this she had moved out of bed, being careful not to wake Weiss, and walked to the window. As she looked out over the kingdom she saw the moons. And then it hit her. The Eclipse Ball. Held every year on the night the moons eclipsed. With a plan forming in her mind Ruby silently put on a robe and left the room and headed towards the room of the royal tailor. 

Opening the door she looked in and saw that he was sewing a patch onto a pair of pants. Ruby made a coughing sound and he jumped slightly. He looked at her and when recognition hit him he bowed, something that people have done since they found out about her relationship with Weiss. ”What can I do for you ma’am?” he asked, his accent slightly heavy in his voice from lack of sleep. 

“I need an outfit for the ball next week.” Ruby replied.

“Aye ya do. And I ave yet to get your proper measurements.” The little man said as he retrieved his tape measure. “Isn’t in a wee bit late to be getting this done luve?” He asked, his accent making Ruby giggle. 

“Yes but I have a specific order.” Ruby lifted her arms as he measured her bust size.

“You and the princess both. She ordered a dress not two hours ago.” 

Ruby held a hand up “Don’t tell me. I want it to be a surprise.”

Five minutes later Ruby was on her way to the jeweler’s workshop. It was past the stables and through a small door and faced away from the castle to reduce noise. As she made her way through the courtyard she heard a familiar flapping sound. She turned around and saw the cupid flying towards her looking sleepy. Elda had explained to her that he could sense when someone was doing something romantic for the person they love. When he reached her he held out his hand and after a small flash a scroll was in his hand. Taking it from him she opened it. Inside were pictures of two rings. One was designed to look like a rose with a gem in the middle. It was obviously meant for her. The other was more intricate. It had swirling characters around the band and around the gem was what looked like a snowflake with other smaller snowflakes laying on it. Below each ring were Symbols that obviously were meant to be engraved on the inside of the band. Ruby looked at the cupid and gave him a thanking nod as she ran off to the workshop. 

He watched her go, smiling at the way she excitedly ran. Sensing a presence he turned to find nobody there but did sense that someone was using magic to watch them. He cast a counter and tracker spell and found it was just Elda. Smiling again he turned and flew back to his small room that he knew use to be Weiss’s nursery. He had originally protested it but they had said that since it was all sized for children everything was his size. He still felt silly sleeping in a child’s bed but he had to admit it was nicer than getting buried by sheets on a bigger bed. Getting into bed he thought of the inscription for the rings. ‘Red like Roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest’ for Ruby’s and ‘White is cold and always yearning, burdened by the royal test.’ for Weiss’s. ‘Not really magical but that wasn’t the point for this,’ he thought as he fell asleep.

When Ruby returned to the room she found Weiss on the small balcony outside their windows. She wore a simple nightgown and with the slight wind Ruby could tell she was shivering slightly. On her way to the door to the balcony Ruby grabbed the other robe off the bed post. She opened the door and walked over to Weiss and draped the robe over her shoulders. Weiss didn’t say anything. Ruby followed her line of sight and saw that she was looking in the direction of the mountain where the dragon slept. “Grandma said that the sleeping spell would last at least a thousand years.” Ruby said as she put her arms around Weiss’s waist. 

“Still it’s hard not to worry about the fact that a dragon had been so close to us and we didn’t even know. And now another one has moved in and we still didn’t know,” she said with a sob. She turned and hugged Ruby and cried into her shoulder “I’m scared Ruby. I mean what if the spell gets broken and it comes to destroy us for being woken up?” Weiss asked looking at Ruby with fear in her eyes. 

“Then I will protect you like I swore to.” Ruby said as she continued to hold Weiss in her arms making soft cooing noises until Weiss stopped crying. “Why were you out here in just your night gown?” Ruby asked. 

“I had had a nightmare and when I woke up you weren’t here,” Weiss looked at her “Where were you? I could have used you then.” Weiss asked, her eyes starting to tear up again. 

“I had gone to tell the tailor that I wanted a specific outfit for the ball,” She looked at Weiss “If I had known you had a nightmare I would have returned sooner. I’m sorry.” Ruby said placing a small kiss on Weiss’s head “Let’s get back to bed. It’s cold out here.” And with that they returned to bed and slept soundly till the sound of a small forge accompanied by the morning sunlight filled the air. The sound making Ruby smile in the knowledge that their engagement rings were on their way.

 

Nine days later Ruby was putting on her clothes for the ball which resembled a man’s suit but had a feminine look to them. The color scheme resembled her normal attire. A red shirt with a black jacket with the red cuffs of her shirt protruding through its sleeves, slacks, a black tie and shoes with a small patch of red on the top of the shoes. The rings she had ordered were in her pockets and the scent she had chosen was slightly masculine with a dark overtone and a subtle but tempting chocolate undertone. She had had her hair worked on so that it started out black and slowly turned to a shade of dark red. When she was done she yelled to Weiss that she would wait for her at the doors to the great hall. When she got there she saw Yang waiting for Blake. She was wearing an outfit similar to Ruby’s only with yellow instead of red. Ruby smiled, ever since they had come out with their relationship Yang seemed to be more cheerful than normal.

 

Looking down the hall she had to stifle a laugh because she saw her grandmother walking down the hall hand in hand with the Cupid who looked positively uncomfortable and very irritable in a white suit. He hated having to wear a lot of clothing and the tight suit must just be pissing him off. Her grandmother was stunning as usual in a white dress with red accents and a simple gold necklace. As they entered the great hall Blake showed up in a black dress with lacy black sleeves that went to her elbows. She wore no jewelry and was without her bow and was revealing her ears to any who didn’t know she was a Faunus. When she reached Yang they shared a small kiss and then entered leaving Ruby to her thoughts.

‘Ok. Tonight’s the night. I am going to propose to Weiss. I still can’t believe she bought that ruse that I wanted her to propose to me. I just hope this all goes according as…’ 

“WOW!”


	11. Chapter 11

“WOW” was all Ruby could say and think as she watched Weiss walk down the hall towards her. She wore a strapless dress that started white and subtly turned a sky blue as it went down. At the waist was a red sash underneath of which the white color turned to snowflakes in the light blue color. Her snow white hair was pinned into a side ponytail that draped across her right shoulder and had an intricately designed looking pin holding it in place. The only other jewelry she wore was a necklace that consisted of a silver pendant with a ruby in the middle that was surrounded by small diamonds. 

Ruby felt like she had swallowed her tongue “You look amazing” she said when Weiss was close enough for her to whisper it in her ear. They linked arms and entered the hall.

When they entered all eyes turned to them causing Weiss to blush. There were multiple bands each for a different style of music. They hadn’t started playing yet for they were waiting for the king and queen to arrive and officially start the ball. This gave Ruby and Weiss time to talk to Elda and the clearly upset Cupid who kept being mistaken for Elda’s son for he had placed a spell on his wings to make them disappear. 

There was a fan fair and all eyes turn to watch as the king and queen entered. The queen wore a dress similar to Weiss’s except it became a darker blue. The king wore his old military uniform and wore a sword on his hip. As they made their way to the center of the crowd Weiss pulled Ruby with her since it was customary for the royal family to dance first. The first two musicians began playing and they started dancing.

(Look up Arwen’s Vigil played by The Piano Guys. I think it suits the current mood very well. For a good slow dance. Then to make things a bit more lively ‘What makes you beautiful’ by the same guys)

As they danced Weiss couldn’t stop smiling and staring into Ruby’s silver eyes. They seemed to glow even brighter than they had when she had confessed her love. The whole time she was thinking how beautiful Ruby looked, and that was exactly what Ruby was thinking about Weiss. 

As they danced they both imagined that they were the only ones there. Then all too soon the song ended. Weiss was going to suggest that they head over to sit and talk to Elda but Ruby pulled her over to the door that led to the huge patio that looked out over the planes that surrounded the capital city. From the height they were at they could only just make out the lights of the village.

The queen had followed them with the king beside her wanting to talk about having team JNPR become part of Weiss’s personal guard, but upon seeing Ruby turn and talk to Weiss they stopped and watch. The music playing inside was muted by the walls and the wind carried Ruby’s words to them.

“Weiss,” Ruby said as she turned to her lover and took her hands in her own “I have been going over what to say and every time I just couldn't find the right words for this so I’ll just say that you are everything to me. And every time I look at you I can’t imagine a future without you in it. When my grandmother asked that I become your personal guard I was angry because I had wanted to become a forest guardian like her. But now I am honored that I received this position,” She said as she sank to one knee and pulled the ring from her pocket and Weiss realized what Ruby was about to say her hands went to her mouth in an attempt to keep from letting out a joyful sob “And you would do me an even greater honor if you would allow me your hand in marriage.” Ruby finished as she gently took Weiss’s hand and slipped the ring on it. 

Weiss couldn’t hold back her tears as Ruby stood and she hugged her “Yes. A thousand times yes.” She yelled as she kissed Ruby. The queen then surprised them by running over and embracing them both. She was slowly followed by the king who gave Ruby a warm smile and slight nod.

“I will get the preparations going at once.” He said.

As they walked in the king stepped up to where the dais was and lifted his hands for silence. When all was quiet he spoke “Ladies and gentlemen. In one month there will a wedding between my daughter and her love Ruby Rose.” At this everyone began cheering. As they walked through the crowd everyone was congratulating Weiss and Ruby. Then the king stepped down and talked to the singer that was next to him and said something. She looked at him nodded then stepped over to the band with her and told them what song to play. They started playing and the cheers died down as Ruby and Weiss began to dance.

(The song that is to be played here is ‘My Heart Will Go on’ by Celine Dion From the movie Titanic)

As they danced the cupid watched them. Quickly saying a quick spell his vision changed so that he also saw their auras. He noticed that they were brighter than they usually were. As the sound from the instruments became louder he turned to pick up his drink and at that moment as the singer practically shouted the words of the song Ruby and Weiss shared a kiss filled with so much happiness that if he hadn’t turned the light that came off of their aura would have blinded him. 

All around them candles flared, the fire in the main heart spewed fire like an angry dragon, and Champaign corks launched from their bottles and flew all over the place and they were oblivious to it all. As the song died and they parted they looked at each other with nothing but pure love. 

The king and queen watched the whole event transpire. “Now that was amazing.” was all the queen said.

For the rest of the night Ruby and Weiss danced slowly, neither wanting it to end, and both still oblivious to the carnage that had transpired. Neither would have cared if they had noticed. They were engaged, and nothing was going to ruin their night.


	12. Chapter 12

Blake and Yang retreated to the room they were staying in after the ball ended. “Well that was unexpected.” Yang said as she started to get undressed. 

Blake looked at her “What your sister proposing or the carnage that happened for no reason?” she asked rubbing a welt where she had gotten hit by a cork. 

“Both,” Yang said as she applied an ointment onto the welt on Blake’s side “but I must say that I expected Weiss to propose to Ruby. And did you see the ring? That thing looked awesome. I bet that the cupid gave her some help in designing it.” 

Blake just smiled at the thought of Yang’s little sister marrying the princess. She looked at Yang who had put on her night clothes which consisted of old leggings that had the legs cut off mid-thigh and a sleeveless work shirt. Blake wore a black silk night gown that she had bought from a Faunus tailor that had moved to the village.

He sold it to her at half price for setting up the village. Apparently at his old job people would steal his pay check just to pick on him for being what he was. That was the story most of the people had, and it made her sad.

As Blake slid into the bed she pulled her most recent book off the night stand and was about to start reading when Yang flopped on the bed and laid her head in Blake’s lap. “Yang I am trying to read a book.”

Yang didn’t move she only pulled the covers over them “That’s boring let’s just go to sleep. I’m tired.” Letting out a sigh Blake closed the book and slid down to a laying position and allowed Yang to position herself so that she was partially laying on Blake’s breasts. They then heard a familiar giggle from the hall and the sound of flapping then they both fell asleep.

 

The next morning Ruby and Weiss were MIA at the breakfast table. Nobody seemed to care given the events the previous night. When they did finally show up they Weiss wouldn’t let go of Ruby’s hand and kept stealing loving glances at her, ‘one month’ she thought ‘one month until I get to marry Ruby. My Ruby.’ 

The look on her face must have screamed what she was thinking because her mother started to giggle. “Dang sweetheart you’ve got it bad.” 

When Weiss gave her a confused look her father piped in “The look on your face says that if happiness were bricks you could build this castle ten times over.” He said starting to chuckle himself. Weiss instantly felt her cheeks become hot with a blush but she didn’t care. “Also this came for you.” The king said putting a long box on the table.

It landed with a slight clanging noise so Weiss knew it was something metal. When she opened it she saw the tip of a sword. She got excited because she knew what it was. It was her new sword. She pulled it out of the box and removed the scabbard. The first thing she noticed was the weight. Her original sword was light but this felt like if she threw it upwards that it would never come down. 

The king looked at it “What happened to your old one?” he asked. 

Weiss handed it to him “Try it out.” She said and grinned when he picked it up and was surprised by the lack of weight. “Who made this?” he asked and both Ruby and Weiss responded in unison “Qrow.” 

The king handed the sword back to her “Well send word that I will be ordering a new sword myself.” Weiss smiled then wanting to see how sharp it was walked over to the cooks chair and swung at it amazed at how easily it was cut in two. “Scratch that. Tell him to report to the armory and to begin making swords and armor for our soldiers.” 

Blake looked at him “He can’t, he is needed at the village. When he isn’t working on making nails, hinges, or fittings I will have him making arms and armor.” 

The king glared at her but only for a second “OK then. But if a small sword can so cleanly cut a chair in two. What can a knight in full armor do?” 

“Slay a dragon?” Weiss said still haunted by the reality of the ferocious neighbor in the distant mountain

Ruby looked at her with a sad face. “Still having bad dreams about that?” she asked. 

The queen was shock at this “You have been having bad dreams? Why didn’t you tell us sweetheart?” she asked walking around the table and embracing her daughter in a loving hug. 

“I didn’t want you to know that I was still worried about it.” Weiss said. 

“Weiss we are all still worried about it. A dragon we didn’t even know about died and was replaced by a Grimm dragon without anyone knowing. That scared me so badly I had troops sent out to find the entrance to the mountain and to set up a signal system in case it broke the sleeping spell and came out to attack the kingdom.” 

Hearing her father’s words made Weiss feel a bit better about the situation. She picked up the sword and walked to the door “I’m going to get some practice in with this.” She said as she left the room.

Ruby watched as Weiss left. Her heart felt heavy for being unable to help her fiancé with the nightmares. Elda looked at her “The other day she asked me to teach her magic. Mostly healing and protection spells. When I asked her why she said that she wants to protect you.” She smiled “I swear, the two of you couldn’t be this in love with each other if a love spell had been put on you. Even the cupid said he didn’t have that kind of power. And they are the embodiment of love. What you have is special.” 

This made Ruby blush “You really think so?” 

The king nodded at this “Hey you wouldn’t be marrying her if you weren’t this in love. I’d make sure of it.” He said with a smile. Ruby grinned at him then got up to follow Weiss. 

Weiss was sparing with the weapons master when Ruby finally caught up to her. There was a crowd forming around them and a few men were placing bets. The weapon master was on the defensive because of the swiftness of Weiss’s attacks. She attacked with such speed and ferocity that if he hadn’t had armor on he would have died from the loss of blood from thousands of wounds. 

She finally just knocked his sword from his hand and he raised his hands in defeat “I surrender. I don’t know where you got the new sword but you are faster now than you ever were.” Weis turned and walked out only barely noticing Ruby who had been partially behind a soldier.

When she had left and everyone went back to practicing the weapon master approached Ruby “She got something on her mind?” he asked, his knowledge of her many moods almost as well tuned as her parents. 

“She’s worried about the dragon.” Ruby replied. 

He nodded “Yeah that business has got everyone worked up,” he turned to her his face serious “I need you to help take her mind off that. I have seen her lately and the last time she was this happy was when she had gotten a new puppy for Christmas. I’m counting on you.” As he said this a few of the other men who had been listening in all agreed with him and it struck Ruby just how much everyone cared about Weiss’s wellbeing. 

“I will try my best.” She said and was instantly told “NO. DO OR DO NOT. THERE IS NO TRY. In battle if you only try you will fail. You must do to succeed.” They all said this in unison and to Ruby it sounded like good advice. So as she left she began to think ‘what can I do to help Weiss. Surely she knows that I am there for her if she needs me. I mean look at what…’ she stopped as she remembered what Weiss had done to make the first time they had had sex special.

And then she thought of the first time they had shared a bed together. She found it fascinating how that seemed like such a long time ago. Ruby smiled as she thought of how good it had felt to sleep next to Weiss. Even though they still shared a bed it was that first time that had sparked their relationship. Without realizing it she had walked to their room. She entered to find Weiss on the balcony again. This time she sat in a chair and was instructing a servant to bring her a pot of tea. When she saw Ruby step onto the balcony she told the woman to bring enough for two. The woman bowed and left the two of them. Ruby sat across from Weiss at the small metal table and looked out across the kingdom.

“Somehow I find it too easy to picture it in burning ruins,” Weiss said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Ruby scooted her chair next to Weiss’s and laid a hand on her shoulder “If the dragon does awaken we shall do all we can to stop it.” 

Weiss looked at her “Well if you are thinking of fighting it you had better come back in one piece.” 

Ruby looked away “That’s a tall order,” she said, her voice becoming sullen “Even with an army of Grimm at our disposal and all the troops your father is stationing at the cave, if that dragon awakens I know for a fact that I will go to fight it,” she looked at Weiss “But no matter what I will come back. Even if I need to get a Boarbatusk to carry me.” As she said this she knew that there was a chance she couldn’t keep such a promise, but from the look on Weiss’s face she knew that it was the right thing to say.

 

You ‘the reader’ may be thinking ‘what’s going to happen?’ well don’t worry there is method to my madness. All is leading up to the inevitable end of the story. Though that is still far away I have a plan that will blow your minds more than any other fan-fiction has.


	13. Chapter 13

A week later Weiss and Ruby were in the tailor’s workshop. Ruby was sitting in a chair while Weiss was getting new measurements taken for her wedding dress. She had drawn a picture of it and had given it to the tailor. As Ruby looked at it she realized it looked like a big white rose. This put a smile on her face. ‘Weiss you can be too romantic at times,’ Ruby thought.

Ruby herself had ordered an outfit like the one she had worn to the ball but with swirls of red sewn into it. The patterns of the swirls were to match the swirls in her aura. When the tailor was told he had to trace them his blush was so deep it rivaled all his threads.

As they returned to their room they passed Elda and the cupid and after a small conversation continued on their way. When they reached their room they rang a servant and told them to bring a pot of tea to the balcony. As they waited for their tea they discussed the aspects of the wedding. Things like what dresses Yang and Blake will wear, which one will be the maid of honor, who will be the best man, and things like that.

When the tea came Weiss got off the bed and grabbed the tray, thanked the woman then she and Ruby moved to the balcony. About midway through the pot Ruby decided to kiss Weiss and after a few minutes of making out they moved back to the bed room. Dropping clothes on the way. Since the first time they had made love they had learned what the other liked. Weiss liked it when Ruby was gentle and took her time, while Ruby liked it a little rough. But both did a lot of kissing and massaging of breasts.

When they were done they put on their silk robes and when they went back out onto the patio a man was lounging on the bench on the far side. He wore all black except for a red under shirt and red decals on his jacket and gloves. But what made Ruby recognize him was his bone mask. Yang had told her of him when Qrow had arranged the meeting for him and Blake. “What are you doing here?” Ruby asked instinctively moving in front of Weiss.

“No need to do that,” he said turning to face them, as he did Ruby noticed how his face seemed to be red for some reason “I just came here to talk. Unfortunately as I was just below this balcony you two decided to go in and… you know,” he said his now understandable blush getting darker “You two are very loud did you know that?”

This made both Ruby and Weiss to start blushing “So you climbed up the wall and then waited outside our room while we made love just to talk to us?” Weiss said in a shaky voice “Without being detected?”

He held up a scroll “Invisibility spell. Been saving it for a rainy day. I take it Blake told you about me?”

“My sister Yang did.” Ruby said.

“Back to our original question,” Weiss said irritation building in her voice “Why are you here? What could you a White Fang assassin possibly want to talk to us about?”

“First off The White Fang disbanded. With the village making it so nobody even sees Faunus anywhere but there our superiors thought we were no longer needed. So I am here looking for work.”

Weiss was dumb struck. This man risked his life and then waited for her and Ruby to finish having sex to ask for a job. She was about to yell at him to go the hell away when an idea hit her. “You’re looking for work? Ok. Have you heard about what’s in the mountain?”

“Yes. It’s the talk of the kingdom.”

“Then here’s your job. Search for anyone who claims to be a dragon hunter, sell sword, mercenary, spell caster, I don’t care! Find me an army to help us kill the damn thing. Tomorrow talk to my father to get papers to make the traveling easier and then be on the road by the end of the week.” 

Adam nodded “Sounds good to me. See you later then.” And then he was gone. Walking over and looking down Ruby saw a rope that he was no doubt using to repel down with. 

“You think he will find anyone?” Ruby asked.

“Let’s hope,” Weiss said sitting at the table and looking at the now cold tea.

 

Two weeks later Blake and Yang were in their room in the castle again and both were looking very angrily at Ruby “Ruby,” Yang said dangerously “Why the hell am I suppose too wear this pink abomination?!” She said her voice quickly turning into a shout.

“Because you never sent back a reply to the sketches showing the possible dresses so we had to choose one for you?” Ruby squeaked looking to Blake for help but saw that she would receive no help from her because she looked more pissed off than Yang did.

“Yang… be happy… that you aren’t being forced to wear a… big… yellow… bow.” Blake said trying to contain her own anger.

“At least your dress looks like it will fit you. Mine doesn’t look nearly big enough to contain these” Yang said gesturing to her massive breasts. “And on that note Ruby why a dress? Why can’t I wear a suit like yours?”

“Because it’s customary for the Maid of Honor to wear a dress.” Ruby said.

“THEN WHY PINK!!!!”

“Will you just put the damn dress on? The wedding is in three hours.” Weiss’s voice made them all jump. They looked over and saw her in the doorway wearing a robe. She gave Ruby a quick smile and then left.

 

Two and a-half hours later the three of them were all dressed up. Yang hated dresses with a burning passion. So much so that she weaseled out of putting them on any chance she got. Usually it never caused any problems, but today her luck in that regard had run out because apparently the tailor hadn’t been told about her large breast size for the bust was two sizes small and they were barley contained. The only thing keeping her boobs from popping out and hitting her in the face was that her nipples were caught on the fabric.

Blake’s dress fit her perfectly because she bothered to get her measurements taken and it even had a bow for her ears. The problem with her dress was that it was sunshine yellow and the bow just made her feel like a complete moron.

There was a knock on the door and Elda poked her head in “How’s everyone doing?” she said looking around trying not to smile at the sight of Blake. “Ruby dear may I speak with you?” she asked when her gaze found Ruby. As Ruby went into the hall Elda said to Blake and Yang “Go on without us. I shall make sure Ruby gets there on time.”

When Elda walked over to Ruby she picked up a small bag beside the door. They went down the hall a ways before Elda spoke “There is no doubt in my mind that if your mother were here she would be beyond proud of you Ruby. It makes me sad though that she isn’t here to be with you on your most special day.” She turned to Ruby who had begun to tear up “Now now Ruby. Let’s have no tears. This is your wedding day and your mother would have wanted only tears of joy for your big day not tears of sorrow for her.” Elda stepped back, reached into her bag, pulled out a paper wrapped item, and handed it to Ruby.

When Ruby opened it she found a cloak like hers and Elda’s. “Grandma… is this?”

“It’s your mother’s cloak. She left it with me when she left to fight the poachers. She knew she wasn’t coming back so she told me to give this to you when you were ready.” Elda said taking the cloak from Ruby and pinning it on her. It was white with a red lining like Elda’s but when Elda stepped back it changed color. It turned black with red swirls like her suit. “Hm. Your mother and her love of color changing clothing.” She said holding her elbow out.

Ruby took it and they walked to the temple connected to the Castle.


End file.
